The Diary of the Dark Lady of Babylon
by Khelkhet
Summary: A tragic tale of ambition as written in diary form by a demoness who learns a little too late just how absolute ambition's corruption truely is.
1. Introduction

On Wed Aug 27 20:13:40 1997 Khelkhet writes: 

This chronicle I begin to write on this day is a record of what I am doing, have done, who I am and so on. It is meant to be a glance at the 'nice demon of Babylon'.

I dedicate this Chronicle to all my followers. Those who were able to see with their hearts and not their eyes alone. Those who could see beyond my demon flesh and Mark of the Beast to see that although I am what I am, there is more to me. This volume is for each of them--I cannot name, there are far too many. They know who they are.

Again, I thank you, from the deepest crevices of my heart, for remembering that 'All demons are evil...But some demons are more evil than others'.

Love and appreciation,  
Khelkhet, Dark Lady of Babylon.


	2. It Begins

On Wed Aug 27 22:19:58 1997 Khelkhet writes: 

I bear no personal grudge against the demonlord, I never have. He is my Brother, as are all demons of Hell and their counterparts of Heaven. It is his rule that angered me then and does now, although it is quite true that things have changed. Some things.

Sethnahkt's magi summoned me from Hell. For that I should be, and am, grateful. Hell, although beautiful and glorious in its own way, does not offer the atmosphere I needed for what was then my line of work. More than a little pleased at being brought to Earth, I would have been estatic to serve under Lord Sethnahkt. However, after only a few days inthe City of Babylon, I began to see flaws in his rule.

Perhaps it was wrong of me to take notice. Perhaps not. I personally lean more to the side of 'not', for how could one ignore the state of the city. Rotting corpses and suffering around every corner...Which for some of my Brothers may well be paradise on Earth. For others, it is horrid. You see, I am a demon, true enough, but back then, I was also a Seductress, meaning to use my skills and body and mind to manipulate men into giving me whatever I wanted. A peaceful enough thing to be, non violent, intelligent...And when I looked closer at the people of the city, I saw the hatred they had for him.

Now, again, I am a demon. Satan is my Lord; I am well aware of what should be. In demonic eyes, Sethnahkt strove for control over the Citazens, to dominate. Which, I must honestly say was my thought at the time as well: I saw a weak King, a fool who assumed he received respect simply because of who he was. True enough, he took the throne from Draken Slythe, and has many other vistories behind him, but is that enough to command respect from those you mean to rule?

I spent many days sitting at the Cafe in Market Square, drinking wine and inviting those who passed to join me. I dined with demons, angels, fae, what have you. It was a good feeling, to be able to sit there with these people, whom I should have been enemies with, but instead were on neutral terms. I made it a routine, to be peaceful, and expect peace in return. And it worked. And I learned much about the minds of the citizens of Babylon. I guarentee Sethnahkt never thought to do this. So now I had a rough idea what was going through the heads of those Sethnahkt assumed rule over, and I knew how unhappy they were with things. I could relate, I am not easily dominated myself, even my Demonlords...Exactly what happened, I cannot clearly recall...

I forget where I was, or why, or what I was doing...I merely recall that I was asked, "Are you Lord of the Citadel?" To which I replied with an affirmative...and was 'believed'. Thus began the whole ordeal. I 'impersonated' Sethnahkt several more times before members of the Citadel reacted negatively. I remember I was in the square sipping wine and chatting when Lord Sethnahkt came to me one day, intending to arrest me and have me stand trial for impersonating him. To my surprise, the people of the square, blessed, unchosen, everyone came to my aid. I was in human form at the time: I have to wonder how things would have gone had I been in demon form at the time.

I decided to officially declare my resistance then, and upon taking possession of KHEL studios to the south of Market Square, I took up residence. I was astounded to find that people were banging on the door to my office. I had drawn the attention of those in the city. They wanted to join my rebellion.

And thus, Khel's Rebellion began.


	3. The Rebel

On Thu Aug 28 05:08:27 1997 Khel writes: 

"Tyranny, like hell, is not easily conquered; yet we have this consolation with us, that the harder the conflict, the more glorious the triumph. What we obtain too cheap, we esteem too lightly: it is dearness only that gives every thing its value."  
--Thomas Paine

So it was that I became the Rebel Khel, Khel the Wanted, The Outcast, the Traitor, and so many other things, all names whispered to the wind from the general direction of the citadel. I named myself Mistress Khel, of KHEL studios, known to some as Mistress Khel, Dark Lady of Babylon.

And so it was that my army grew. Fae, Demons, Angels, humans of the unchosen, damned and blessed all came to me, signing up to be part of my uprise. By now, there was no way to turn back. I was in too far, done too much against the Citadel to simply say, 'I've changed my mind'. And so I learned to lead, and I established my goals and searched out my allies.

And I fell for a human man. A blessed child of God, named Talisein.


	4. Love

On Thu Aug 28 05:41:12 1997 Io by the demon Sirrius; the entire blessed population.

Talisein loved me in return, knowing I was a demon, and knowing I was suppoed to be the enemy.

In that, he rose above the weakest of the litter.


	5. The Dark Room

On Thu Aug 28 05:57:28 1997 Khel writes: 

All free governments are managed by the combined wisdom and folly of the people.  
--James A. Garfield

In secret, I began to build my growing Empire. That included considering how, should I be so lucky and skilled and powerful enough to win the throne, I was going to govern. I decided that since I wanted the suport of all races and affiliations, to develop the council.

The Dark Room was born, and in it, the Star Chamber, a round table with a single chair for each Chancellor. My goal: to form a council of representatives to help rule the city. That way, all factions have equal input. Where is the Chamber? Only a select few know their way to it.

Basically, if you don't know where it is, you should probably not be looking for it ;)


	6. The Ring

On Thu Aug 28 09:03:02 1997 Khelkhet writes: 

"When war is declared, Truth is the first casualty."  
--Arthur Ponsonby

My Advisor in many things was the fae, whom I knew as Maxwell for the longest while. Eventually I discovered him to be called Celedam Telenamba. He knew of the council, and had in fact helped me forge many of my plans.

Celedam wears a ring on his hand, filled with the hatred and blame of thousands of dead voices, which he was kind enough to share with me. Not long before his actions, and my own, hurt the very woman who now lies in hiding in my studio.  
The abbess is sleeping, and the Abbey has a new leader.  
Talisein.


	7. Io

On Thu Aug 28 09:18:07 1997 Khelkhet writes: 

"Let us not look back in anger, or forward in fear, but around in awareness."  
--James Thurber

Abbess Io was broken, her sanity snapped. After all, she is but a 15 year old woman, trapped as a child for 50 years. She is the Chosen One, she is 'this', she is 'that'...Too much, perhaps, for her, and she lost her mind, reverting back to childhood. This, I assumed, would have ended any alliance I might have had with the abbey, although it looks now to be different. A day or two after her mind slipped, I returned to the abbey, to find her with her arm linked to that of Ezekiel, in his human form. She was estatic, a true affection for him showing...When he left, she snapped...whether on purpose or accidentally, she sent the abbey up in flames.

It took some time, but Lace and I have managed to get her to a much less anxious state. I believe she is still in her childhood, but at least the stages of hysteria are somewhat abated.


	8. The Kitten

On Thu Aug 28 09:28:24 1997 Khelkhet writes: 

"The soul is healed by being with children."  
Fyodor Dostoevsky

We, lace and I, call Io 'Kitten'. Why, I am no longer sure. I think origionally it was to dance about the fact that we 'have' her, and enjoy the laugh while we can. She is healthy, well fed and so on, and for the time being seems stable enough. lace and I have accepted the role of her Guardians.

Why do I not turn her over to Sethnahkt, who desperately needs her? Why not simply take her myself as an offering to the Lord of Hell Mephistopheles in hopes of gaining His favor, for that matter. Why? I honestly can not answer that. I know I /should, because I am a demon, and demons are evil, are they not? And wouldn't the evil thing to do be to turn her over to the demonlords?

I don't care. I have decided to protect Io as best I can.

To Hell with Hell. At least in this matter.


	9. The Wedding

On Fri Aug 29 01:48:31 1997 Khelkhet writes: 

"Where there's marriage without love, there will be love without marriage."

--Benjamin Franklin

Upon the apparent fall of my uprise in the eyes of Lord Lysidious and the 'new and improved' Lord Vier'nahkt, Dark King of Babylon, I was more or less informed that I was going to marry Lysidious. Which in itself is not necessarily a bad thing. He is a powerful and very rich demon. Marrying him will, theoretically, give me at least /some/ of the power I strive for. So now, of course, my heart, and my soul, are divided between my own kind and loyalties I should have, and the blessed and the loyalties I have yet to devise.

This marriage will also ease the tension betwen Sethnahkt/Vier'nahkt and myself, in theory. Until that can be made definate, my soul is divided. Do I hand Io over to Sethnahkt, or do I lean to the side of the blessed? or, do I stay where I am...

Divided.


	10. Do I Love God?

On Fri Aug 29 02:07:13 1997 Khelkhet writes: 

"When beggars die, there are no comets seen. The heavens themselves blaze forth the death of princes."  
--Calpurnia (Julius Caesar)

A messenger from heaven interrupted my semi-peaceful state as Talisein and I relaxed in my quarters in a hidden section of KHEL. A word from God Himself, apparently, decreed that Talisein was to stop seeing me. This information I stumbled upon while out for a casual stroll to visit my friends at the abbey. I demanded to speak to Ezekiel, whom, due to words spoken by my little 'Kitten', had been affectionately dubbed 'Brother Zeekers'. NOTE: It is wise to refrain from calling him that...He is not very appreciative of the nickname.

Ezekiel came, in his blazing angelic glory, and I met him, in my scantily clad demonic form. In my hand was this book, barely started.

Ezekiel confirmed that the mesage was, indeed, from God himself. Talisein was being forbade to see me due to the fact that I am of the Fallen. (continued...)

The fireangel asked me, do I love God.

Do I love God?

"In the faces of man and woman I see God."  
--Walt Whitman

I looked at the faces of Myche and Dyno, and declares that I love the healer boy Dyno, and I love my comrade Lace, and I love my friend Myche, and I love my dear Talisein--Was this love for God? Or did that only count if one was not of the Fallen? Is this the fair, just God He claims to be?

Ezekiel recommended I return to the Lord, or fall with the others. I argued my point that it was just not that easy. And he left.


	11. Last Hope

On Fri Aug 29 23:35:19 1997 Khelkhet writes: 

"The leaves of memory seemed to make a mournful rustling in the dark."  
--Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

After the most recent near-loss of Io to a cloaked man, and I refused to allow him to have her I begin to wonder what will happen when Io's mind returns. I promised vier'nahkt, via this stranger who stumbled into my office, that I would give him Io on Sunday, at the Ceremony to Unite Lysidious and myself.

My concern is that when Io's mind returns, as I desperately hope it does before Sunday, she will not remember any of this that has happened. I fear she will forget the days and night spent in her room here, and I am forced to wonder if she truely realizes I'm a demon. I am always in demon form around her. But when she returns to her former state, will she be as impatient toward me as she was before. And will she, like Ezekiel, and like God, dislike me because of what I am.

I can only hope that when her mind returns, Ezekiel is in good humor.


	12. Friendship

On Tue Sep 2 00:45:28 1997 Khelkhet writes: 

The glory of friendship is not the outstretched hand, nor the kindly smile nor the joy of companionship; it is the spiritual inspiration that comes to one when he discovers that someone else believes in him and is willing to trust him.  
--Ralph Waldo Emerson

The Lady Io is herself again! Tobin, Lace, Arashi and I helped her confront her nightmares and she is whole once again.

In her joy, Io was hugging everyone, thanking them for being there for her. She hugged me as well...I asked her was she aware that she had just embraced a demon. Her reply was more welcome to my ears than anything I have ever herad, at least that I can remember.

" Strange." she replied to my inquiry. "I thought I was hugging a friend."


	13. Victory Is Mine

On Sun Oct 5 23:34:27 1997 Khelkhet writes: 

"The greatest conquerer is he who overcomes the enemy without a blow."  
--Chinese Proverb

Victory is mine, as of October 1, whateveryearthisis. I am The Citadel Lord now, and with the title comes the 83rd Legion of Hell, the soldiers and theGarotte, all previously owned by Sethnahkt. And, as well as the power I have longed for all this time, comes the prejudice and scorn felt by the citizens of Babylon toward whoever wears the mantle and sits on the throne of the Citadel.

However, it is my belief that Sethnahkt doomed himself, with his brute force and cruel ways. I thnk that had I /not/ stirred mutiny inhis ranks, I would still have won.


	14. The Nothing

On Sun Oct 5 23:31:37 1997 Khelkhet writes: 

"The mere apprehension of a coming evil has put many into a situation of the utmost danger. "  
--Lucan

Using Mozarts Symphony of the Damned, the citizens of Babylon attempted to break the curse of the spire. However, it failed: No one trusted anyone else...It was required that a demon, angel, fae, and a human of each affiliation all sing the Requiem. Few actually participated. Also, Maxwell and the Ice Golem attempted to do something with their powers, and an angel reacted by using one of his own, sending the spire curse into a strange mutation of sorts.

While the rest of us fled (I would have prefered to stay but found myself obeying a command I could not resist), Maxwell and Vengeance were consumed by the nothing.


	15. The Underground

On Mon Oct 6 17:49:56 1997 Khelkhet writes: 

"There are no problems we cannot solve together, and very few that we can solve by ourselves."  
--Lyndon Baines Johnson

Yesterday, I met with the underground:Locke, Yossarian and Vincent(I met Vincenet in the square about a week ago). Circumstances being what they are, I brought them into my office at KHEL, alone. To make a long story short: dispite the urgency of the events concerning the Nothing and the Other, Locke determined that I was a fool if I thought I could unite this city, even for the short time it would take to remedy the situation.

I don't think I can: I /know/ I can.

Because I have no choice.


	16. The Other

On Tue Oct 14 21:35:20 1997 Khelkhet writes: 

Instead of the typical quotation as found on other pages, this one is a simple sketch of a man, lying on his back half covered by thick blankets. His eyes are solid, and he has pointed ears, obviously a fae. Printed at the bottom of the sketch is something in demonic runes.

(OOC: if you have Demon Lore 2 or above, you may read the runes as 'Celedam Telenamba, the Mastersmith')

A while ago, in the Market Square of Babylon, the Other released Maxwell from its grasp in a fit of anger. However, neither the Other who had taken Maxwell's form, nor Maxwell seem to be the way they should. The Other was very angry when it left, and I am unsure as to whether ot not Maxwell even remember swho I am, although he seems to remember Asrai well enough. He also claims he hs not been this 'well' in a long, long time.

Vengeance is still in the Nothing's grasp, as far as I know. If Maxwell permits it, I think I will spend some time studying Maxwell himself and asking questions.


	17. The Golden General

On Sat Oct 25 22:09:33 1997 Khelkhet writes: 

"The sword conquered for a while, but the spirit conquers for ever!"  
"--Sholem Asch

Orders from Hell dictate that I am to stop being nice, and demons have been assigned positions of Hell. I was awarded my prize: I am recognized now as the Dark Lady of Babylon, General of Hell's armies on Earth. The Golden General, so to speak.

In the depths of this war, I am reminded of a promise I made upon taking the Citadel. To a demon I bear no love for, to a demon unworthy of respect or loyalty.  
Sethnahkt.

For those of you who read this journal now, I tell youthis: he walks among us as we speak, posing as an unchosen human named Jathan. He works at the Cathedral under Baal's instruction, and has infiltrated the Underground. I am the only one who knows his identity.

What concerns me is this: In the original agreement, Sethnahkt and I agreed that I could have the Citadel, while he faded into the background.

Upon hearing of the titles, honors, recognition and approval I received from Hell's Lords, Sethnahkt became furious, stating angrily that those titles and honorifics were his by right, as he is the true Citadel Lord.

I disagree, as do all those who follow me now, and I am pretty sure of Hell's support in this matter: I am the Citadel Lord. Perhaps this station is limited, but until I feel as though Hell has turned its back on me, I will continue as I am. Citadel Lord.

And so, Khelkhet's rule shall go on, one way, or another.


	18. A New Path

On Fri Nov 21 19:49:55 1997 Khelkhet writes: 

"'If omnipotent power would corrupt absolutely, I can only begin to imagine the depravity that the Almighty Himself has become.'"  
--Casey von Hartmann

Such power lies within my grasp: I have grown in strength of mind, body and spirit. I am a powerful woman; if only others would realize this now. My followers and support are great: I have outgrown even the Lord of Hell Mephistopheles. Hell could be mine just as Earth is mine. However, it is a difficult decision to make, and I have chosen to tread a different path for the time being. Hell can wait.

I've a new King...The problems with Sethnahkt have been eliminated for the most part. At great expense and threat to myself, I have convinced the Duke and Baron to allow Sethnahkt to rule by my side as King of Babylon. Thus far there have been no problems in our co-rulership. However, the decision I have made will no doubt change that, should anyone ever find out...


	19. I Am Babylon

On Fri Nov 21 20:16:19 1997 Khelkhet writes: 

"'For radical modifications to be made, extreme ideals must be acted upon , even if that means meeting with the most celebrated of perils.'"  
--Casey von Hartmann

Such a decision as I made two days past will affect all now, but little choice did I have. I am Spawn now, in race a dreaded and hated enemy of my people. Once again, I have become the rebel Khelkhet, whether others know of my change or not. Whether I will use this change to further Hell's goals or those of Oblivion is also troublesome...I gave no vow to Hell: only to myself. Yet two days ago I swore to serve one of my enemies, and surprisingly, have very little guilt in the matter.  
And so I start a new life, as Khelkhet of the Spawn...I start a new life as Babylon itself. None shall ever take that away from me.

I am -Babylon-.


	20. The Future

On Fri Nov 21 21:25:36 1997 Khelkhet writes: 

"Life can only be understood backwards, but it must be lived forewards."  
--Soren Aabye Kierkegaard

A toast to the future: the undiscovered country, from whose bourne no traveller returns...How true. What lies in store for the Queen of Babylon is a mystery. There is, however, no turning back now, as I have made my decision and must, obviously, work with it as well as -live- with it.

I will betray Hell once again, as I did so many months ago, only this time I doubt I will ever be accepted back, and I fear convincing those who have become my friends and allies that I am still to be trusted will be another matter entirely. Such a task will not be easy.

With the master of my newest ability, I will no doubt vanish as Khelkhet and reappear as Babylon, draped in and hidden by robes of purest silk, and I will see what can be done.

Powers help me if my true race is every discovered, as I will be destroyed instantly.


	21. Ambition

On Sun Nov 23 18:43:39 1997 Khelkhet writes: 

"Man shall never reach his full capacity while chained to the Earth...He must take wing and conquer the Heavens."  
--Icarus ("Another Fine Myth", by Robert Asprin)

Is ambition a bad thing? Is to want more than what you have, to always strive for greator horizons something that should be punished or encouraged. Of course, the answer depends entirely on whose side you are on.

In may case, let us take Hell for example...I have Belial's support in my ambitions to take Hell from under Mephistopheles; Baphomet...well, Baphomet is Baphomet...I had no idea Mephistopheles was held in such a bad light by so many. Let us look at this: all on the side of Hell stand to gain by my becoming its Queen, and yet I have not acted...None stand in my way. None oppose. The Throne is mine, I have but to proclaim it. I am ambitious, this I have never denied; I want more than what I have, for to settle for so little is a waste of time and energy.  
I have Babylon. I have earth. And yet I am still unhappy.

I have the Spawn as my kindred and allies now, a love and loyalty so strong I have never felt before, and it sings in my heart like a hymn...And yet I am unhappy still, although not quite so as before.  
The Fae...Maxwell is evil, I know, and quite mad. And yet I have agreed to join the side of the Fae and fight for -them- as well. But I am still not complete.

I went to the Underground and spoke treasonous words before Locke himself, offered to betray the Citadel and Hell and Earth and all that I have striven for these few months on Earth...And I am alone.

Only months ago I came to Earth. Aye, half a year, and in that time I have grown from servant to rebel, rebel to revolutionist, revolutionist to Lady, Lady to General, General to Queen. In such a short time I have grown powerful: my spirit is building, struggling to be free. But I contain it, though to do so brings me pain. I grow in strength in physical form, my mind expands as I learn, my powers increase in strength and variety and substance.

And I want -more-. Such power is addicting and no matter how sweet the taste, always leaves one hungry for more; like an unsatisfied lover craving more of that which serves to please them, or a beggar starving for more of what keeps it alive.

I need no food. I can live without sex (although I prefer not to). Tis power that feeds me and keeps me alive. Magicks and energies and influence and fear and love...All these are what keep me alive.  
And I hunger still...


	22. Long Live The Queen

On Fri May 15 23:50:28 1998 Asrai writes: 

The writing on the page, sharp and angular, differs from that found on others. 

Innocence, once lost may never be regained. We may only learn from Experience and hope never again to repeat our mistakes. Such is the way of all creatures born with the gift to dream. Power corrupts, but I am of the belief that Ambition corrupts absolutely.

It is the nature of most things demonic to crave power. In your innocence, however, you knew not its bittersweet flavor. One lie, one act of deceit, and like a child's set of dominoes, it all came crashing to this most terrible finale. It is my belief that you unconciously sought out this power in your innocence, but for such I can not blame you. You are Jehovah's Fallen. You always will be, no matter the shape of your body or soul.

Do you still seek those comrades who once drank wine with you in the Cafe, Madame? You are no longer what they craved, you are no longer the one who would stand against the powers of the Citadel and ease their suffering. You are a creature so powerful, so terrible, and so ambitious. Do you take pride in your newfound glory as Queen of Hell? Know that as long as you do, creation fears you.

A tragic tale, but an interesting one that I am pleased to have read within these pages. Pride and Ambition, how they will take one soaring to unimaginable heights. And how long is that fall. Now that you have become a ruler, one most powerful and terrible, is it worth it, Madame? You are a Queen of Hell, and what so few realize is that Hell is not confined to a realm. Hell is despair. Sorrow. Abandonment. Hell is isolation. Long live your reign, Queen of Hell.


End file.
